


Still My Alpha

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes to pretend that being a beta again doesn't bother him, Stiles knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still My Alpha

Even though he tried to hide it, Stiles knew how upset Derek was to resign his alpha status. Yes he did it for a good cause, but it didn’t make it any better. Derek, while not the best, was still an alpha. It was hard for him to take orders from Scott and Stiles didn’t blame him. If he was in Derek’s place, he wouldn’t be handling it any better.

He crossed the loft to where the wolf was sitting on the couch with a book open and trying not to show the fact that he was brooding again. Stiles climbed into his lap and set the book aside just as Derek was about to turn the page. The wolf looked up at him, a hand pressed against his chest. “Stiles, not tonight.”

“Yeah, you’ve been saying that a lot lately,” Stiles replied, taking Derek’s hand and threading their fingers together. “Ever since you became a beta again.”

“Stiles-“

“I don’t think any less of you, you know,” Stiles said. “Your wolf status has nothing to do with my feelings for you.” He let go of Derek’s hand and cupped the wolf’s face, preventing Derek from looking away. “You’re still my alpha.” He closed the distance between them, kissing Derek softly for a few seconds before he gently nipped at Derek’s bottom lip, wanting to take things further.

Derek let out a soft growl and kissed Stiles back, wrapping his arms around Stiles. Their kisses deepened, Stiles opening his mouth and moaning as things became more heated. Derek slid his hands down to cup Stiles bottom before standing up, Stiles immediately wrapping his arms and legs around Derek as the wolf carried him to the bed.

“You will always be my alpha,” Stiles said as Derek laid him down on the bed and crawled over him. He cupped Derek’s face and pulled him down for a heated kiss as Derek’s hands worked on his belt. “Always.”


End file.
